What Wasn't Said
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: In vino veritas'Truth comes out in wine, and there are no exceptions to this rule, even 6th Squad Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. In one fateful evening, truths will be revealed. slight ByakuyaxRenji, oneshot


What Wasn't Said Chapter One... by Kazuya Arsashi008 a special thanks to Freya Kurenai for helping me 'get this show on the road!!' ehehe... 

Disclaimer: I never owned Bleach... watched the anime, never knew the manga...but I'm partially attached to Abarai Renji since he's my fave character...for reasons beyond understanding...ehehe... :P

**PLEASE READ THESE BEFORE STARTING ON THE FIC:**

1- It's my first time to write a Bleach fic which is under this pairing... I would really appreciate comments, suggestions, and especially reviews. So, please do give some, k?

2- I'm really sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I guess that's just the effect of too much stress and/or too much alcohol...but you understand, right?

3- Words/sentences tagged after with these - 1 - are further explained on the bottom note.

4- Hm, I don't really know if this is categorized as** MILD YAOI**... but I guess it is...

And so, let's begin!!!

00--00----00--00

_...'In vino veritas'..._

_...Truth comes out in wine..._

00--00----00--00

6th squad lieutenant Abarai Renji rested his chin on the long wooden bar table. In front of him was a half-empty cup of 'sake'1, right beside its tall white bottle. All around him was the lively noise of his comrades, reigning supreme over the silence that ceased to exist ever since the usual 'boys night out' started.

Actually, Renji didn't even want to be here at all. He said some lame excuse about helping in fixing the damage caused by the intruders, since this supposed 'boys night out' was rumored to end in some bloody predicament...no doubt, with 11th squad's Captain Zaraki Kenpachi among its participants and all...

...and yet, here he is, spending a glorious drunk night, not only with Captain Zaraki, but also with 8th squad's Captain Shunsui Kyouraku (a bar patron ofcourse), 3rd squad lieutenant Kira, 13th squad's Captain Ukitake Jyuushirou (who knew he'd come?), Ishida Uryuu, Chad, and Kurosaki Ichigo (who actually decided to stay for a few days since, because of the damages, the gate back to the human world has to be fixed for some time).

Captain Mayuri said he had important experiments to conduct and was too busy to care. Captain Hitsugaya turned down the invitation, along with the incredulous reply, "I'm a minor!" Inoue and Rukia said they'd never drunk in their entire life and had other plans with the Shinigami Women's Society. Captain Komamura, as well as the rest of the 13 squad captains and vice-captains who didn't come, were busy with either recovering from injury or just spending time alone to reflect...

...After all, a lot of things had happened...

...Outsiders have invaded the sacred halls of the Court of Pure Souls and caused quite a commotion about Kuchiki Rukia's execution...

...But what was worse was that Soul Society itself was threatened to nonexistence, all because of an extreme thirst for power 2...

But Renji was saved from painfully remembering those past events by the voices of laughter and merriment that become more of music to his ears now. He shouldn't think of those serious things since now, as Captain Kyouraku had quoted, was the 'time to unbundle those bundled nerves'.

A friendly arm of one of his drinking buddies pulled him back from his thoughts. With renewed vigor, he continued drinking and annoying Ichigo, which in turn, annoys Ishida as well, setting off another loud-mouthed argument...

...and Renji wouldn't have it any other way.

---

It had been a couple of hours since the drinking session began. Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad already left a few minutes ago, looking like the three blind mice as they ambled their way through the darkness. Captain Zaraki had begun singing karaoke 3 and Kira had already passed out. Captain Kyouraku still looked pretty sober and 'awake', as opposed from Captain Ukitake who already had his head down on the bar table. Renji was sober and still _somewhat_ sane. He actually had quite a high tolerance for alcohol...

After another ear-wrenching song from the 11th squad captain, Renji poked the white 'sake' bottle out of boredom. This _was_ quite a good night and it started out fabulously, but now he was bored. Just when he was about to leave as well, a hand caught his arm.

"Bored, are we?" commented Captain Kyouraku. He had that smirk on his face which actually foretold that something devious was going on in his head.

The red-haired lieutenant groaned in reply. He tried to pull his arm away but, instead, ended up sitting back down, "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Then maybe we should get more people to join the party, ne, Abarai-kun?"

Renji twitched and fought the urge to slap the other man back to his senses, "What the hell do you mean??"

Captain Kyouraku continued after another sip of 'sake', "I dunno, maybe you should stick your arm outside and see what catch fate might bring us..."

The lieutenant twitched for the second time, "And what if I 'unsuspectingly catch' a woman? What then???"

A smirk was his reply, "Then the party goes on."

Fuming, Renji stomped his way to the door. His hand a few inches from the handle, he thought back to Captain Kyouraku's words. Not that he was that perverted or anything, but maybe he should give the idea a try. (A/N: Tsk, tsk... too much alcohol and decision-making just don't match, ne?) After all, it was all just for fun. And if ever something bad happened, he'll be suing that drunk bastard (who made him do this in the first place) for everything...

With that, Renji swung his arm from inside the bar and on to the cold night outside. He had just slung the 'trap' when his arm suddenly collided with something...or more specifically, some_one_.

Captain Kyouraku (a.k.a. the 'evil drunk mastermind') took notice of that and began to wake up the others, whereas Captain Zaraki finally stopped singing and took interest in what was happening. Renji 'hauled' in the body, silently praying that it wasn't a woman or else things could get crazy. But as he pulled the person in, Kyouraku took over. The 'drunken master' pulled the poor unsuspecting victim on to the bar table and began forcing a bottle of 'sake' down the said person's throat. Renji rubbed his eyes, which were already getting blurry because of the alcohol and the orangey lights in the bar, and turned to look at the 'victim'...

..only to find out it was his own captain!!!!!!

"Captain Kuchiki???!!!"

Renji's outburst momentarily got the attention of the rest of the drunk gang.

6th squad's Captain Kuchiki Byakuya shot him a quick glare right before he got 'sake' shoved down his throat, again...

Captain Kyouraku paused for a few seconds, strained his eyes in the light and looked at the person he was actually forcibly inebriating, "Oh, well what do you know... It's Kuchiki-san!" he said with a drunk smile.

Captains Zaraki and Ukitake crowded closer, looked at Byakuya, and nodded in unison, kind of like drunk zombies. They really couldn't care less at this state...

Kira was groaning something, however, no one can really understand since his face was still splat on the wooden table. But it somewhat sounded like, "Renji caught a prize fish..." or something...

Only Renji's expression was a cut above the rest. His was face was blanched, possibly because of two emotions fighting for control: the scared emotion- since he _was _partly responsible for pulling in his unsuspecting superior and getting him inexplicably drunk- and that strange emotion of excitement-not knowing what will happen to his captain who had, as they say, a 'face and emotion of a finely-sculpted marble statue'...

So the redhead stood there, watching as the 'show' went on. The 'show' which consisted of Captain Kyouraku drowning the paler man in 'sake'...

Through all this, Renji only had one thought in his head...

'_I wonder if he has a high tolerance...'_

---

'_Okay...this isn't exactly high tolerance...'_

6th squad lieutenant Abarai Renji thought as he half-carried, half-dragged his drunk captain. Maybe he should've stepped in when Captain Kyouraku was giving his captain that second bottle of 'sake'...then again, the 'drunken master' looked like he was really enjoying himself. That is, until Captain Kuchiki passed out.

Now, _he _was the one in charge of bringing the poor man back to his home! It should have been that annoying Captain Kyouraku, but he also passed out from laughing a few moments after Captain Kuchiki fainted from too much alcohol. Everyone else who was part of the 'boy's night out' was unable to walk even two steps outside. Thankfully, Renji wasn't one of them. He had high tolerance after all! ...and he just drank two bottles of 'sake'... (:P)

Sighing, Renji entered through the 6th squad's gate (where the guards were sleeping-lazy bastards!-), turned right at a corner and headed straight for his own quarters. This was the only way, he thought. Besides, he can't really walk all the way to Captain Kuchiki's (which was on the other side of that place) under his condition and all. Half-carrying someone is a lot harder when you're drunk!

Upon finally reaching his 'home' (which is basically the vice-captain's quarters), Renji fumbled for his key, found it, and finally unlocked the door. He went in and gently put down his superior officer on the bed.

Readjusting his back, the redhead shut the door and yawned. It had been quite a long time since he went here, with all that trouble going about he rarely had time to go home and fix things. In fact, the place was a bit messy...but at least Captain Kuchiki won't see it, seeing that he's in deep, deep sleep-

"...Renji...?"

The lieutenant twitched as he heard that soft deep voice. He cautiously turned around, heart beating a mile a minute. Why did Captain Kuchiki have to wake up now?? He _really _didn't want to answer any question, like 'what am I doing here' or 'were you the one who pulled me into that bar and got me bloody drunk'... oh no, no ,no...

"...Renji, is that you?"

Realizing he had yet to reply, Renji gulped and finally uttered, "H-Hai, Kuchiki-taicho..."

...silence...

Renji could see his captain's dark figure stand up a bit uneasily from the bed and walk towards him. Oh no, now he's gonna get it...

Kuchiki Byakuya walked past his lieutenant and went towards one of the two windows of the living quarters. It was tall, a bit big and gilded in black, like any normal window found in a place for the shinigamis below captain level. He rested both elbows on the sill and gazed up at the full moon.

Renji walked a few steps towards his captain, stopping just near his back, "Um...Captain Kuchiki...?"

...silence again...

Lieutenant Abarai shrugged, thinking that maybe the captain just needed some time alone...when suddenly, he spoke in a tone that obviously suggested drunkenness...

"You know, I have a low tolerance when it comes to alcohol..."

Renji looked strangely at the other. Did he just start a conversation?? Okay, he was just _really drunk_, that's all-

"That's because I only get to drink 'sake' during freakin' traditional family ceremonies...To hell with that..." continued the drunken Kuchiki.

The redhead was now obviously amused. He never even heard his captain swear before...and here he is, even swearing on his family...weird...and yet, amusing...

"I've always known something was wrong with that family... It's just like...like they're made out of stones or something!"

Renji chose to talk at this moment. After all, Captain Kuchiki probably wouldn't remember any of this the next day, "You know, that's what they say about you."

Byakuya looked over at Renji with that slight pout, "That's just because that same freakin' family raised me to be like them..." He looked outside again and added softly, "...I didn't even want to be like them at all..."

Realization dawned on Renji. Maybe that was why his captain was such a big pain in the neck! It was basically his family's fault after all, making him grow like such a-

"That's why I really liked Hisana... She saw me for who I really am, not what I have..."

Renji knew that name... Hisana was his captain's late wife...

Byakuya slowly breathed in the cold night air, "...and then she died and left me."

The redhead felt such a heavy emotion fill his captain that he just wanted to hug him at that time. It must have been hard, growing up in a place where you have to kill the real you in the beginning and start living like a perfectly-crafted porcelain puppet. And when someone does revive that real you, you start living...then, that same person dies...

"Hisana...she treated me like I wasn't any different than her...she laughed with me...and even had the guts to say she hated me at one point in her life...she made me feel, feel like I was really there, annoying her..."Byakuya turned now, and gave a small, rare smile at his trusted lieutenant, "...sort of like how you made me feel before."

Renji felt his cheeks getting warm. It could just really be an after-effect of too much alcohol, but a small part of his mind begged to differ. His captain never looked at him this way, with such gratitude and kindness. He can barely believe that Captain Kuchiki was actually thanking him for his bad-ass attitude...like he was someone special...In fact, that smile _did _make him feel somewhat special to his captain...

Byakuya looked at Renji for a few more minutes, before finally uttering softly, "Maybe...you could be...my Hisana..." With that said, the captain fell asleep.

Abarai Renji lifted him and put him back on to the bed. He stared at him quietly for a few minutes before leaning on the wall beside that fateful window. No coherent thoughts and reasoning were formed in Renji's head anymore. He felt so tired...maybe this will all make sense tomorrow morning...

Yes...tomorrow morning...

---

"So tell us! What did you do with Captain Kuchiki, ne, Abarai-kun?"

Renji found himself surrounded by those familiar faces of the drunk gang from last night. Though now, they all looked surprisingly well and you can't tell that they actually drunk themselves silly last night...but the ice pouches on top of their heads were quite a clue...

"Hey, tell us already!! We promise we won't tell anyone!" poked Captain Kyouraku, who had that usual lazy look on him.

Renji replied, incredulous at how these people were pestering him,

"I'm telling you- there's nothing to tell!! I brought him back to the 6th squad base and left him to sleep..."

"In your own quarters, no doubt..." Ichigo smirked, quite sastisfied at the glare and faint blush he received from the red-haired one.

The annoyed lieutenant couldn't take it anymore, "AND SO WHAT IF IT WAS???" he screamed.

This, however, only gained an 'oohh...' from the annoying 'audience'.

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "So you _do _admit that you slept with your captain..?"

Renji looked like a fire-breathing dragon now, about to swing his Soul Slayer and cut off these idiots' heads...

...when a hand came on his shoulder.

Abarai Renji turned to look/glare at whoever that was who stopped his rampage and came face-to-face with a pair of ashen-blue4 eyes adorning a pale yet handsome face, framed by ebony black hair...

"K-K-Kuchiki-taicho!!... I...uh...didn't see you there..." Renji twitched, caught red-handed by his own captain from the act of 'irresponsible use of Soul Slayer'... And what's worse, those annoying bastards that were teasing him a while ago were now gone into who-knows-where! But Renji knows that those people were watching...right at this very minute...

"Renji..."

Oh yes, back to reality. Lieutenant Abarai turned and looked at his superior, "Hai?"

For a moment, there was only silence between them. No tension, just silence. It was that kind of silence which made you feel the other person's presence, feel his aura, see him before you and be somewhat appreciative of him, the way he speaks, the way he stands, the way he looks at you...the way he truly is...

...A gentle wind blew through, bringing some stray peach blossoms...

"Keep it up."

The lieutenant blinked at his captain, quite unsure of what he heard, "Uh, Kuchiki-taicho, what-?"

Kuchiki Byakuya gave him another one of those rare smiles, before passing by him and uttering, "Keep it up and maybe someday, you might reach me."

Renji knew it was a challenge. It was _that_ challenge again. And yet, for some strange reason, he found himself smiling... Maybe, this was his captain's way of saying 'thanks'...

"Then, a challenge it is." answered the lieutenant, smirking and casually resting his Soul Slayer on his shoulder before walking off.

**--OWARI--**

00--00----00--00

1- uhm, I don't really know what you call those containers for 'sake' (Japanese rice wine) that look like small plates...so I just typed 'cups'...ehehe...

2- I really didn't want to spoil anyone who still hasn't finished watching that part of Bleach! I think that was near the end of season 2, the Soul Society arc... But anyway, I hope I didn't spoil it too much for you guys!!

3- Do they actually have karaoke in Soul Society? I really hope they do coz Zaraki Kenpachi singing karaoke is just too funny!!! -

4- I'm not really sure what color his eyes are...but they appear somewhat black/grayish/blue...weird...

Yay! My first Bleach oneshot! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! ...and yes, I know, I babble too much... -

Please review!!!!


End file.
